1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting tools and more particularly pertains to a new plaster cutting device for cutting grooves into cracked portions of ceilings and walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, cutting tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cutting tools include U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,966 to Krouzkevitch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,450 to Achille; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,037 to Yelton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,201 to Chiuminatta et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,780 to Yelton et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,048 to Schadlich et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plaster cutting device. The inventive device includes a housing having a hollow interior. The hollow interior has a forward chamber and a rearward chamber. An elongated handle extends angularly upward from the housing. The elongated handle has a hollow interior. A motor is secured within the rearward chamber of the housing. The motor has a rotatable gear disposed on an end thereof. A cylindrical wheel is rotatably disposed within the forward chamber of the housing. The cylindrical wheel has a plurality of cutting teeth disposed thereon. The cylindrical wheel has a gear disposed on an end thereof. A belt extends around the rotatable gear of the motor and the gear of the cylindrical wheel whereby activation of the motor will facilitate rotation of the cylindrical wheel.
In these respects, the plaster cutting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting grooves into cracked portions of ceilings and walls.